galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Sekta-Sek
Sekta-Sek is a land of burning deserts, great stone cities, slavery, great pyramids, and undead mummies. Most of the landscape in Sekta-Sek consists of sandy deserts with oasis's providing life sustaning water in the harsh environment. Sekta-sek has mountainous regions in the east part of the continent and a large river that flows from those mountains all the way through to the west end. Along this great river sits the capitol of Sekta-Sek, Sek-Ramesses the greatest city in Sekta-Sek. Within the sands of Sekta-Sek are ruins of ancient tombs and cities that have been buried in the desert. These ruins are haunted by undead spirits and mummies capable of the vile mummy rot curse. Sekta-Sek is mostly inhabited by dark skinned humans and jackal eared Degyns, but out in the deserts are nomadic tribes of Desert Elves, Jackalweres, and Lamias. However slaves are brought from various neighboring countries like Arcadia, Dwordocath and Xepher so its not uncommon to see races from these areas. Outsiders are frowned upon in Sekta-Sek, and most outsiders usually end up captured by slavers. Outsiders are expected to be able to fend for themselves in Sekta-Sek and guards will usually look the other way when outsiders get accosted. However with enough gold outsiders can make a great life for themselves in Sekta-Sek, and many great merchants have done so. City States *Abu *Abydos *Anu-Nak-Amen *Beh-De-Tu *Kom Set *Men-Nefer *Nekheb *Per-Amun *Per-Wadjet *Sek-Ombo *Sek-Ramesses *Setennu *Weprehwhen *Zau History Sekta-Sek was founded in -55,050 PCE when a man of divine origin united the lands under his rule and declared himself godking of Sekta-Sek. He ruled for 10,000 years before dying in a rebellion by another divine being, a Jackel headed demigod of immense power. After that Sekta-Sek has seen many rulers and different forms of government, even being ruled by a Demon Lord for a short time. It became a strong powerhouse country when Godking Ramsesse I took over the land in -221 PCE and ruled until his death in 107 CE. Since his death the country crumbled into small city states with each region gaining a Pharaoh and diving into warring states. The Undying Legion The remnants of the Undying Legion scour the deepest and most inhospitable parts of the Sektan deserts for ancient artifacts and as of yet have not made a move to conquer any of the City States. The Legion is currently believed to be based in Hamunaptra. Geography *Apep Rift - Large canyons in the desert floor that stretch for hundreds, if not thousands of miles. It is a maze of deep crevases that were cut into the land long ago. Legends speak of ancient cities with vast treature that were swollowed by the rifts thousands of years ago, but the land is also home to roaming undead and other monsters. *The Black Pyramid - A Pyramid made of Obsidan, said to be the home of Anubis himself. *The Burning Desert - A large desert with extreme temperatures and deadly monsters. *Deshret - The Red Land is a small mountain range in the north that was formed from volcanic activity. It currently has three active volcanos. *Dread Coast - This black coast line is cut deeply by necromantic waves that come from the Isle of the Dead. The coast is not a safe place to be, filled with monsters, undead, and abolyths along the coastal waters. *Kemet - The Black Land is named as such due to the dark skinned people who live east of the mountain range. *Hamunaptra - City of the Dead, once a city dedicated to Anubis but fell to dark powers and become a city of undead. *The Hatumput River *Slave Road *The Tomb of Al-ahman *The Tomb of Osiris *The Tomb of Ramsesses the First *The Tomb of Shura *The Tomb of Toth-amon *Wadj - The Green Land is filled with lightly slopped mountains covered is beautiful green plains and jungle. *Zaid Jungle - A jungle paradise on the east of the continent. Religion Sekta-Sek has regional gods that are worshipped. *Anubis - Lesser god of death and the underworld. *Bastet - Demigoddess of love, pleasure, protection, and mothers. *Geb - Lesser god of the earth and stone. *Imhotep - Demigod of science, knowledge, and power. *Isis - Lesser goddess of life, water, protection, and magic. *Set - Demigod of evil, strength, snakes, and destruction. *Sobek - Demigod of crocodiles, wetlands, and water. Military Sekta-Sek at one time had one great unified force but has since broken down into small armies that each control a region of land near their respective city states. Most soldiers of Sekta-Sek are warriors that use spears and heavy shields while wearing light breathable armor suited for the harsh desert environment. Sekta-Sek does have specialized warriors however, the most famous being the Earth Masters of Geb, these Geokineticists can shape the earth and throw huge boulders with their minds. There are also the Mummy Priests of Anubis and the great lion warriors of Maahes. Government & Law Each city in Sekta-Set is a city state that controls a small area of land around it and each is ruled by a Pharaoh in a monarchy caste system. Each of these city states has its own military forces and often goes to war with neighbors in an effort to control more land. However the reach of these Pharaohs is not very large and thus most of the deserts of Sekta-Sek are lawless lands inhabited by raiders and bandits.